DE 10 2004 053 322 B3 discloses a compartment cover with a storage drawer which is held in a guided manner in a guide formed in the compartment cover, and with a translatory lever linkage which is able to be supported in a fixed manner outside the cover and is embodied such that on opening of the compartment cover the storage drawer is moved simultaneously relative to the compartment cover.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,861 A a device is known in which the cover is able to be opened up by means of a simple hinge axis to expose the storage compartment, and in so doing forms with its inner side an additional storage surface.
From DE 43 27 869 C1 a device is known, arranged in the region of the instrument panel at the height of the front passenger seat of a commercial vehicle, in which a tray-shaped working table is able to be opened up from a storage compartment which is normally covered.
From WO 2010/044612 A2 a shelf is known, which is arranged above a storage compartment closable by means of a cover, and which is able to be pulled out independently from the opening of the storage compartment.
From FR 2 949 722 A a shelf is known which is pivotably mounted on the outer side of a cover of a storage compartment.